1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuits and in particular to programmable logic devices such as field-programmable gate array (FPGA) integrated circuits. More concisely, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for in-application programming of flash-based programmable logic devices.
2. The Prior Art
There is no known method for a flash-based programmable logic device to program or reconfigure by itself. An external device or an application is always required to program the Flash based programmable logic device.